fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 133
Traveling Companions is the 133rd episode of the Fairy Tail anime. Following clues from the picture book, the members of Fairy Tail split into groups to find the remaining pieces of the mystical clock before Legion does. Lucy's group is approached by a team of archaeologists interested in the clock, who have heard rumors of Fairy Tail's journey and try to dissuade her. However, upon learning her identity and her resolution in following her father's dying wish, they have a change of heart and use their Magic to return Natsu to his original size. Meanwhile, Lyon also learns of Fairy Tail's exploits and joins Gray and Juvia. Summary In Fairy Tail, everyone is commenting on Natsu's size. Gray picks him up and asks Max to open his shop again because the Mini-Natsu would be a bestseller, and everyone starts laughing until Lucy tells them to be quiet. Lucy explains that the Key of the Starry Heavens is about a girl who is told she can become happy if she can gather six special keys, so she goes off to collect them. But in the end, the people around her became unhappy. It goes on to say that the first key goes on a journey and Gray explains how the key went on its journey. Lucy then explains that the girl goes on a journey to find five other keys and finds them in various places. In the end, she finds the last key in a church. Erza thinks it is Kardia Cathedral, but Lucy denies it and explains that the locations in the book are modeled off real locations. She deduces that the clock parts are hidden in these locations and vows to find them. Everyone then splits up into groups to start searching for them. Panther Lily is leading Jet, Droy and Levy somewhere. Levy says that it is not the direction in which they are supposed to be heading, but Panther Lily doesn't seem to care. Droy suddenly faints and Jets asks Panther Lily to head to their destination, as he believes Droy will die at the rate they are going. Panther Lily says that he does not care and says that they are looking for one more powerful person to join their group. Elsewhere, Gray and Juvia are traveling in a forest. Gray wonders why he is paired up with her, while she dreams of a married life with Gray. Lyon then interrupts her fantasy and joins them with their quest. Gray keeps asking him why he is there, with Lyon replying that he is worried about the two of them. Concurrently, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Michelle, and Romeo are on board a ship, with Natsu complaining about the transportation. Happy then expresses his doubts over the group traveling without anybody strong, as Natsu in his tiny state can't do much in a fight. He goes on to say that he is the only one strong enough to protect the group. Romeo counterattacks by saying that he also can use Magic. Suddenly, four old men show up and ask them if they are the members of Fairy Tail. Meanwhile, Panther Lily, Jet, Droy and Levy arrive at a waterfall. Droy is thankful for the water and starts drinking it. Panther Lily starts finding the person he is looking for, and Levy points at somebody in the waterfall, who turns out to be Gajeel, meditating. Levy asks Gajeel what is he doing and he tells her to be quiet because he is training. Just then, a lightning bolt strikes Gajeel, which he miraculously survives. Gajeel tells them how he is training and yells at them to go away. Panther Lily then joins his training and Levy states that they are getting sidetracked from their mission. Erza, Wendy, Carla and Cana are traveling on a serene grassland, with Erza dragging her usual pile of luggage. Wendy comments on how the day feels like The Key of the Starry Heavens and how she feels like the girl. They then stop and see Erza all set up with a picnic. She asks them if they would like to join her, but Wendy says that they are getting off track. Erza does not listen to her and exclaims how this is her first picnic. Suddenly, a group of bandits arrive and claim that the land is their territory and they should have asked for their permission if they wanted to have a picnic. Erza gets angry by this and stands up. The bandits then recognize them and talk about them looking for treasure. After that, they start eating Erza's food. She loses her temper and requips into her Lightning Empress Armor and starts punishing them for ruining her picnic. Meanwhile, Juvia thinks about the love triangle between her, Lyon and Gray, while Gray shows irritation at Lyon for tagging along. Gray asks him why he is there and Lyon responds by saying that he can never find the clock part by himself. Gray gets angry with this and tries to challenge him, but Lyon calmly dismisses him and says that finding the clock part is more important. Gray changes the topic and asks him where he got the information that they were searching for clock parts from, and Lyon replies that everybody knows it. Later, Elfman, Mirajane and Lisanna are having a picnic, with Lisanna disagreeing about the idea of having it on top of a cliff. On the ship Lucy's group were aboard, the Archaeological Society introduce themselves and asks the group if they are looking for the clock parts. Lucy asks them where they heard that, and Michelle thinks that there is a spy in the guild, because she is sure that Zentopia Church would not allow that kind of information to leak out. They start panicking until Romeo asks them to go on. The old men try to dissuade Lucy from her journey and Lucy asks why. They don’t answer and go on to explain how the book talks about places important from an arcaeological point of view. Lucy claims that she had already figured that out when she was little. Meanwhile, Erza is fighting the bandits who ruined her picnic. Cana asks if she is going too far. With a big finish, Erza sends the bandits flying. Elsewhere, Gray, Juvia and Lyon reach the ruins they were supposed to go to. Gray asks how they are meant to start searching, to which Lyon and Juvia have no answer. Back at the ship, The Archaeological Society are still trying to dissuade Lucy, but then she explains why finding the clock parts is so necessary to her. They are touched by this, when suddenly a gust of wind blows Natsu off the ship. The Archaeological Society then jump off the ship in an effort to save Natsu, and in the process also return him to his original size. They explain that since Lucy's speech inspired them so much, they decided to help Natsu. Lucy thanks them and waves them goodbye. The Archaeological Society then talks about them reaching their destination. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * |Ēra}} * ** *** |Za Naito}} * * |Disuperu}} Spells used *None Abilities used *Flight *Spearmanship Armors used * Weapons used *Spear of Lightning Navigation Category:Anime Exclusive Episodes